Sonic the Hedgehog: Ninja-Go!
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: After a mission leaves Sonic half-roboticized and KIA, he takes a new path in life as a ninja, with several of his friends joining along for the ride. Join Sonic and his friends as they fight the evils of Lord Garmadon, Eggman, and other mystical wonders. But will he ever have the courage to stand and reveal himself to his friends? Rated K for violence. Maybe a bit of blood.
1. Way of the Ninja 1-2

**So, I'm not entirely sure if this is a crossover or not. I'm just essentially replacing the characters from Ninjago with Sonic, Amy, Mighty, Silver and Tails. (In this, Silver stays in the present. Why will come in one of the later chapters) But I'll be keeping Lloyd, Wu, Misako, Garmadon, and a few of the other characters from Ninjago, but they'll be Mobians. So, tell me if it's a crossover or not. (And of course I'll be keeping Eggman. He's kinda got a major part in this story)**

 **And prepare to board the feel-train, because this first chapter will cause a bit of heartache. Sonic is gonna be... well, not the Ninja of Lightning. Shocking, I know. As for the rest of it...**

 **Eh, just read it. NINJA-GOOOOOO! Sonic Style!**

 _Sonic, you can't do this!_

 _For once, Sonic, listen to us! You'll get killed!_

 _You can't stop me Sally! You know it's the only way!_

 _But Sonic-_

 _I love you Sal._

 _Sonic, NO!_

 _It's a pity the process was only partially, but if you want to become normal again, you'll have to help me._

 _If you don't mind me, Eggman, I think I'll find a way on my own._

Sonic sat up on the park bench with a metallic-sounding gasp, his metal chest heaving. After a few seconds, his head lowered, and his metallic right hand ran through his partial metal quills while his normal left hand clenched one of his metal knees angrily. And his teeth behind his metal mask, covering his scarred face, clenched. The mask didn't cover his green eyes, which were dull, but often burned with an emerald green flame.

After seven years of fighting his greatest enemy, Dr. Eggman, his worst fears had come true.

He had been partially roboticized, and his speed was gone. And he was thought of by the world as dead.

 **()**

Sonic was currently hiding in a small village, trying to fit in with all the normal people, but often hiding, almost every day wishing for his friends and his speed. And every night, he was plagued with nightmares and voices.

As soon as he had gotten a bite to eat- a few chili-dogs, he ducked into a nearby alley so that he could eat. He removed his metal mask and gave a shuddering breath before devouring the food. He couldn't keep the mask off for long, and as soon as he was done with his breakfast- even though it was 11:30- he slipped the mask back on, taking a grateful breath.

"Ahh! Someone, help!" His metal ears picked up, and he ran out of the alley, seeing the sight of a small store's door burst open, where a human dressed in black ran out, running right down the road as the shopkeeper, another human, this one much older, coming out and yelling, "That man robbed me!"

Sonic paused for a few seconds before taking off down the street after the robber, desperately wishing that he still had his speed. As the robber ducked into an alley, Sonic followed after him, but screeched to a stop at the sight ahead of him, not completely sure of what to do.

An old, pure white hedgehog wearing what looked like a grey kimono and carrying a bamboo staff and a straw umbrella-like hat on top of his head was standing in front of the robber, who was telling him to get out of the way. "I recommend that you return the money now, before you have to face the consequences." recommended the old hedgehog, stroking his long mustache a little bit.

"Get outta the way, old man," said the robber, before you have to call for an ambulance!"

Sonic had just about had enough. "Hey! Big guy!" he called out. The robber turned, his eyes widening when he saw his partially robotic body, but then saying, "You stay outta the way too, freak!"

"Watch who you're calling names." The robber turned, only to clutch at his gut in pain, courtesy of a lightning-fast punch from the old hedgehog, then falling to the ground as the staff whipped out, striking him at the back of his head.

The old hedgehog nodded, turning to look at Sonic and said, "Thank you for your assistance, Sonic."

"All I did was just-" but then what the old hedgehog said struck him. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess, perhaps." said the old hedgehog, reaching into the man's pocket and pulling out the stolen money. "How about while we return the money, we can talk."

"Oh-kay." he said. As they walked down the road back to the store, the old hedgehog asked, "Why do you run?"

"How do you know I run? Is it the name?" asked the robotcized hedgehog.

"Perhaps you could say that. So tell me, why do you run?"

When they came out of the store after the owner had thanked them fiercely, Sonic said, "I used to run. I don't anymore."

"You're wrong." Sonic looked at the old hedgehog as he continued, "You might not think that you aren't running physically, but you are still running. So tell me, why do you run?"

Sonic shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Perhaps it is because you are afraid of what your friends might think of you? Don't think that others won't accept you because of what you are."

"It's just that... I... I was just one of the most powerful members on my team. Now, I just feel..."

"Useless?" figured the old hedgehog.

Sonic nodded as the old hedgehog said, "You're not useless, you just have new abilities that you're not used to."

"But will I get used to them?" asked the hedgehog. That's when he realized that the hedgehog wasn't looking at him anymore, instead peering out towards the edge of the village. "An attack." he said, "And it begins."

Sonic followed his gaze, his eyes widening at the sight of what looked like skeleton warriors riding monster trucks appearing over the hills. That's when Sonic realized that the sky was suddenly covered with purple-colored clouds.

"What- are those- skeletons?" he asked.

"Led by Samukai." said the old hedgehog. "We have to help these people."

"Well," said Sonic, "I doubt that the Freedom Fighters are going to show up anytime soon. Let's do this."

"Warn the town militia. Do you remember the store that got robbed?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"There's something there that these skeletons are after. After warning the militia, head there and make sure that the skeletons don't get inside."

Sonic nodded and ran away as the old hedgehog took a ready stance.

 **()**

As soon as Sonic reached the small building that held the town militia, he rushed inside and warned the head officer of the approaching danger, then headed off to the small store. But when he got there, he cursed himself and wished that he had his speed for the second time that day.

The small shop was in ruins, the sign that used to be over the door now lopsided and a few of the windows broken. A few voices were coming from inside and the old shopkeeper laying on the ground outside, a bloody cut on his head.

As a few people ran past, he called out to them and said, "Get this man to a hospital! He's hurt!" The people looked at him strangely, but then rushed over and picked up the old man, who gave a groan and looked behind Sonic, suddenly calling out, "No! The map!"

Sonic turned, seeing two rather burly skeletons with large heads trying to sneak out of the store, but as soon as the storekeeper called out, they took off down the street, one of them holding what appeared to be a torn paper.

"HEY!" called out Sonic, taking off down the street after the two skeletons, who climbed onto two four-wheelers and took off down the road, with Sonic chasing after them, still wishing that he had his speed.

Soon, they came to the outskirts of town. The skeletons called out and the army started to fall back. Sonic had stopped to try and catch his breath when he heard a creaking sound. Turning, he saw that the wooden water tower next to him was starting to fall in his direction. He wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

"NINJA-GOOO!" Suddenly, he was enveloped in a brilliant golden light and strong arms grabbed him. When it was gone, he found the old hedgehog standing over him, watching the skeleton army leave. He turned to look at Sonic and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sonic nodded and said, "I'm sorry. They got the map. Why didn't you get it when we were at the store?"

"Because I do not need it. I already know where the map points." The hedgehog said. "What disturbs me is Samukai coming out to find it, and if he is working for Lord Garmadon, then we are in grave danger."

"Lord Garmadon? Who's Garmadon? And what's going on? What's so important about the map?" asked Sonic, getting and dusting off his metal body.

"What is important?" repeated the hedgehog, "How about everything in Mobius itself." He started to tell a story.

 _A long time ago, after the planet was devastated by a great war, the first Spinjitzu master recreated Mobius using the four weapons of Spinjitzu; the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikans of Ice, and the Sword of Fire._

 _Before he passed away, he passed the weapons onto his two sons, but the elder brother rose up, wanting to seize the weapons for himself. A fight between brothers broke out, until the younger brother banished his brother to the Underworld._

 _Peace returned to Mobius, but knowing his brothers lust for power, he hid the weapons and placed dragon guardians over them. And fearing that his life may fail before the great day should arrive, he made a map and tore it two, giving the pieces to two honest men whom he knew he could trust._

"I am the younger brother. My name is Sensei Wu. The elder brother is Lord Garmadon. The skeleton army now have both pieces of the map, and I need to get to those weapons before my brother does."

Sonic stared at him in shock for a few seconds, then asked, "Then why didn't you get the piece of the map while we were at the store? You could've had the chance to."

"Because I did not come for the map. I came for you." replied Sensei Wu, "Ever since you lost your speed, you have grown as strong as a fire. I can help you with that fire. Harness it. Become a Spinjitzu Master." He tapped his staff on Sonic's partially metal head, "And help you come to terms with your past."

Sonic bowed his head for a few seconds and then said, "Alright. When do we start?"

 **()**

Sonic scaled the cliff-face, his metal arm allowing him to scale up easily, but his regular arm sometimes causing him to nearly lose his hold. Unlike Sensei Wu, who was climbing up the cliff-face like a Mobian-monkey.

As soon as Sonic reached the top, he looked over to the monastery on his left, then he looked over to Wu and asked, "Why are we stopping here? Aren't we in a hurry since they got the map?"

Wu turned to look at his new pupil. "Patience." he told him, stroking his mustache. When they walked into the monastery, the old hedgehog told him, "You will be ready when you are ready, and not a minute sooner."

Sonic looked around the courtyard, which was empty except for a large dragon statue in the middle, and said, "This is a monastery. You expect me to fight in a place of peace?"

"Not fight," said Wu, "Train. In order to fight, you must see things that others cannot."

"But there's nothing here except for that big dragon statue." said Sonic. "And this one," said Wu. He flicked the small dragon statue beside him upwards, revealing a red button. Sonic's head tilted to the side as Wu pushed the button. Several parts of the courtyard, including the dragon statue, raised up from the ground, revealing several training dummies on wheels, other wheels with weapons, several heavyset bags, and a couple of posts.

"Now this is more like it!" said Sonic, "Will this help me learn that cool move?" He lept up onto one of the wooden posts, which after a few seconds, started to sink under his weight. As it stopped and an audible click was heard, Sensei Wu said, "Oh dear."

Sonic gave a yell as he was suddenly launched up into the air and catapulted around the courtyard for a bit before stopping in front of Wu, who was now on the deck behind the dragon statue. "You are to complete this course," he said, "before I finish my tea." He motioned to the blue teapot and tea things beside him. "And since you just started, you have just failed. We will begin again tomorrow. Feel free to use the equipment to help yourself get better."

Over the course of the week, Sonic trained to complete the course, what was left of his muscles burning each morning when he did the course in front of Wu. Each time, he either slipped, or he was hit off the course. He had hated the word 'fail' before, and he hated it even more now.

It didn't help each night when he still had nightmares.

One morning, the roboticized hedgehog was doing well on the course when he noticed Sensei Wu raising the cup of tea to his lips. He quickly threw his training sword at the cup, which caused it to fly out of Wu's hands. When Wu had refilled the cup, he looked up to no longer see Sonic on the course.

"Is that one lump? Or two?" came a voice. Wu looked beside him to see Sonic standing beside him, holding the sugar bowl. The old hedgehog nodded, and then headed inside. "So, when will I learn Spinjitzu?" Sonic called after him.

"You already know it," came the reply, "Your final test is tomorrow."

Sonic's green eyes looked confused for a few seconds, then he shrugged and removed his mask, helping himself to a cup of tea and a few sugar lumps before replacing the mask and going back onto the course.

 **()**

 _ **Later that night...**_

Sonic stood at the sink in his room. (He was kind of surprised that the monastery had pluming) He had removed his mask and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was a mess of scars and a rather large one cut across his mouth, extending upwards over his right eye. He finally spit the mouthwash out of his mouth and took a deep, shuddering breath before placing the mask back on.

He picked up his electric toothbrush and fenced with it a bit. Wu had been teaching him how to use a katana, and it was certainly different then the other swords that he had to fight with on occasion.

He couldn't help but think about Wu's words for a few seconds. _Your final test comes tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep._

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his hand stood up. His grip around the toothbrush tightened. He turned.

A black-dressed armadillo with a black cloth mask covering his face and carrying a scythe stood in front of him. Sonic turned the other direction, coming face to face with two hedgehogs, both of them also dressed in black and with cloth masks. The smaller one was carrying a pair of nunchucks while the taller one with a five pointed quill crest twirled two shurikans expertly in his hands.

Sonic looked around for a few seconds, then shrugged and attacked. He struck the nunchuck one at the feet, unbalancing him. Then, as the armadillo rushed forward, he turned on his toothbrush and stuck it through the mask, then he dodged the second hedgehog as the toothbrush went flying out of the armadillo's mask and down the back of the shirt of the hedgehog, who shook himself until the toothbrush fell out, then, they all rushed outside.

Sonic had rushed over to the small dragon statue, pressing the button that activated the training equipment. As it rose form the ground, he darted among it, taking care of the... assassins? as he went through. But were they assassins. As far as he knew, Eggman might've sent them to kill him and bring his body back. But then again, Eggman would've sent robots, not assassins.

He gave a yelp as the armadillo suddenly grabbed his robotic arm, twisting it behind his back. Sonic gave a yell of pain as he felt something pop out of place. As the black-clothed figures drew closer, a door suddenly opened. "ENOUGH!" yelled Wu as he stepped onto the deck.

The figures stepped back, but the armadillo kept a tight hold on Sonic. "What do you want us to do with him, Sensei?" asked the taller hedgehog.

"Release him. He has been through too much pain already." ordered Wu.

As soon as the armadillo let Sonic go, the hedgehog rolled his arm a few times and then asked, "They're your students too?"

Wu nodded, and the smaller hedgehog gave a gasp and said, "Wait! Another student! You never said there'd be a fourth!" Sonic gave a start and looked at her. He didn't realized that it was a girl!

"Amy's right!" said the armadillo, "We've been training together for months! Why'd you suddenly put in this guy?" Sonic whirled around and looked at the armadillo. Did he just say Amy? Was that Amy standing next to him?

"What does this mean Sensei?" asked the crested hedgehog.

Sensei Wu stepped down and addressed them, "Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first. Ninja-go!" He spun, turning into a golden tornado, which surged around the four Mobians. After he had passed, they looked down at themselves.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" asked Sonic. His metal body was now a dark, firey red and emblazoned on his chest was a dragon head with a flame-like crest. His bare arm was now covered in red cloth ad he wore a black glove. His metal hand was also black. Tied around his waist was a darker red cloth belt. His mask had turned red as well, and an emerald green visor covered his eyes, but didn't obscure his eyesight. In his right hand, he held a katana.

"Hey! Look what color I am!" said Amy excitedly. Her black ninja outfit was now a brilliant electric blue, the same color that Sonic's fur used to be. On her chest over her heart was a pendant that looked like a storm cloud with lightning. Her mask was also blue and she now wore black gloves like Sonic, as well as a darker blue belt. She also still had her nunchucks.

"I don't get it," said the armadillo, "I'm still black." Indeed, he was still black, but it was now more of a shimmering black. He also now wore a pendant that was shaped like a dragons head, but the crest looked a little chunky. A silver belt was tied around his waist and he held his scythe, but the knuckles on his gloves were also covered in metal.

"White actually makes sense," said the other hedgehog, who was now clothed in white. He wore dark grey gloves, and a silver belt. He also had a dragon head, with a pointed crest like pieces of ice. His ninja hood covered the lower part of his quills and he pulled out a pair of shurikans.

Wu now approached them, stopping in front of Sonic. "Cinos." he said, tapping Sonic on the shoulder, "Master of Fire. It burns bright within you." Behind his visor, Sonic's eyebrow rose, then he figured that that was what Wu would call him until his friends found out who he really was.

Wu stepped in front of Amy and said, "Amy is blue, Master of Lightning."

"Lightning?" said Amy in surprise, "I thought I would've been fire."

"Well, you certainly do have that attitude," said the armadillo, narrowly dodging her nunchucks.

"Black ninja is Mighty," said Wu, pointing to the armadillo, who twirled his scythe a few times, "Solid as rock: Master of Earth."

Sonic looked over at him in shock. Mighty the Armadillo? Where was Ray, his friend? And if that was Mighty, then that meant...

"And white ninja is Silver. Master of Ice. Wielder of psycokinesis." finished Sensei Wu. The last hedgehog, Silver, twirled his shurikans, allowing them to float above his hands a few inches.

"You four are the chosen ones," said Wu, "who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about our friend?" said Amy, "you promised that you'd help us help him!"

"And what about Spinjitzu?" asked Mighty, "you said that you'd teach us how to use it!"

"When we find the weapons, we find your friend." assured Wu, "and Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Now come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"This definetly isn't what we signed up to do." said Silver.

"As long as we find Tails, sign me up." said Amy, pulling her hood back up over her face.

Sonic froze when he heard this. Lord Garmadon kidnapped- _Tails?!_

 **And there we go! First chapter all done. Man, this took a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Just in case you don't completely understand the story-line, you may have to look into the Ninjago franchise to understand the complete story.**

 **Read and Review, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Way of the Ninja 2-2

**Glad to see that you are enjoying this, Anon Omega. And I think a lot of people would've prefered to see him as Jay, but he sort of is a main character, and I wanted him to have a close connection with Lloyd. So, are you bothered that he's partially roboticized?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Ninjago. I only own the changes that I've made.**

As they continued up the hill, pulling the horse-carriage behind them, Amy gave a sigh and said, "I just had to open my yap."

"I think," said Silver breathlessly, "this is some kind of team-building exersize."

"Just keep on pulling," said Mighty, "we'll get there soon."

As they continued along, Sonic- or rather at the time, Cinos- asked them, "So, you mentioned you had a friend who got kidnapped by Garmadon. How'd that happen?"

"It was about two or three months after a friend of ours... died," said Amy. She paused for a few seconds before continuing...

"We were talking to King Acorn and his daughter, Princess Sally about how much inactivity we'd gotten as of late. It almost seemed like a calm before a storm.

"Then, one of the guards came in and said that the town was getting attacked by what looked like skeleton warriors. When we got there, they were being held off by Sensei Wu.

"We started to help. Tails was right next to me when all of the sudden, this massive claw appeared and grabbed Tails. Then they left, taking him with them.

"When we returned to the palace, Sensei Wu told us who he was and what the skeleton warriors were there for; they had taken half of a map to the four Golden Weapons. Wu said that if we wanted to save Tails, we should go with him and train to become Spinjitzu Masters. Strangely enough, he would only take the three of us.

"We got there, trained for a few months, we went on a small mission, and when we got back, you were here, Cinos," finished Amy.

"So," Silver started to ask, "why'd Sensei Wu rope you in?"

"Well..." Cinos said slowly.

"Shh! Stop!" suddenly called out Wu. The horse carriage came to a stop and Wu hopped off, beckoning the four ninja to follow him. They crouched down behind a small rise as their Sensei said, "The Caves of Despair."

It looked more like a mine, which was swarming with skeletons that were chipping at the walls around them. Several lookout towers were in the middle of the clearing, with the large skeleton that Sensei Wu had been fighting in the tallest one. The walls of the clearing were full of caves, with a few of them standing guard on some of the larger ones.

They looked at it for a while, then Mighty said, "More like the Mine of Despair."

"Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes," said Sensei Wu, "Do not use the weapon, or it's power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Amy, "it's too much for us mortals to wield. So, what's the game plan? If they are that close-"

"I don't think they're close at all," said Cinos, scratching the side of his partially metal head.

"Why do you say that?" asked Silver, his head tipped to one side.

"Well," he said, "Sensei said that he put guardians over the weapons, right? If they were digging in the right spot, they would probably have uncovered some kind of Stone Golem or a shrine or something. I bet they're digging in the wrong spot."

"I think he's right," said Mighty, "It looks like they've gone pretty deep, so they should've uncovered something by now."

"So then, where is it? Sensei?" Amy turned to look at the white hedgehog, but he had vanished.

"I hate it when he does that," said Silver, "He's worse than Shadow."

 _Nah,_ thought Cinos, _At least you know when Shadow decides to leave. We didn't even notice Wu leaving._

"Looks like we'll have to get that map." said Mighty, "Follow me."

As they snuck among the skeleton armies, heading for the main tower, they snuck behind boulders, held to the bottom of rolling platforms, (where they heard a skeleton say that one of the rocks looked like a doughnut) and soon climbed up onto the canvas top of Samukai's tower. Through a small hole in the roof, they watched Samukai study the map, then set it down with a chuckle. Amy instantly realized why the skeletons hadn't found the scythe yet. "It's upside down!" she whispered, "They're in the right place, but they're digging in the wrong spot!"

"Then let's find out where it really is," said Silver. Using his psychokinesis, he levitated the map upwards to them without the skeleton king noticing. They studied the map for a few seconds, the Cinos looked around a bit and pointed to the largest cave that was behind them. "That should be it. C'mon." he whispered.

They got off the tower and snuck into the caves, avoiding the skeleton guards that were guarding it. As they walked in, Mighty pointed out a large boulder and said in a soft voice, "That's it."

"You sure?" asked Cinos.

"Yup. Let's pull this thing out of the way." The armadillo walked over to the boulder and started to push at it, Cinos and Amy joining him with Silver watching out at the entrance to the cave.

Soon, the boulder was out of the way, and their eyes went wide at the sight in front of them. A large, earth-brown dragon head was in the ground, with a glowing golden scythe hovering over its open mouth.

"WOW!" yelled Amy, "That is so COOL!" She gave a yelp as Cinos punched her in the arm and Mighty said as Silver floated him up to retrieve the weapon, "Can you keep it down? They'll know we're here!"

"We're at the opposite end of the caves," assured Amy, "They won't hear us."

"Well, let's sneak past those bone-heads before they realize that we are here." said Cinos. Mighty wrapped the scythe in a dark brown cloth and tossed it over to Cinos.

As they headed out, Mighty turned to look at them and said, "Okay, should be just around this corner." Then when he turned around again, he came face-to-skeletal face with Samukai. He backed up nervously as Samukai drew four daggers and the skeleton army behind him readied themselves.

The ninja team quickly drew their weapons, Cinos placing the Scythe of Quakes on his back and drawing his katana. Both of the groups charged at each other.

Cinos was instantly surrounded by skeletal warriors. As he started cutting off limbs and knocking off heads, he heard Mighty shout, "Cinos! Go long!" He quickly grabbed the scythe and tossed it the armadillo, who then tossed it to Silver, who used his psychokinesis to keep it high up in the air.

"There's too may of them!" yelled the metal hedgehog. Amy appeared by his side and said, "I've got this!" She zipped around the skeleton warriors, knocking them around with her nunchucks. Then she noticed something. "Hey guys! It's just like the training course!" She moved forward, saying "Over the planks! Dodge the swords! Here comes the dummy!" As she bonked another skeleton with her nunchucks, she turned on her foot, and a vivid, electric blue tornado with lightning flying out of it appeared around her.

"Is that?" asked Mighty as she zoomed around them.

"Spinjitzu!" finished Cinos, "Amy! What's the key?" he yelled over to her.

She laughed and said, "I'm just going through the motions! This must be what Sensei meant when he said that we already knew it!"

Cinos thought for a few seconds, the went through the motions as well, yelling, "Over the planks! Dodge the swords! Here comes the dummy!" And as he twisted on his heel, making a red-orange tornado with streams of fire appear around him.

Silver and Mighty quickly followed their friends examples, forming their own Spinjitzu tornadoes, a silvery-white one with ice for the silver hedgehog, and an earth-brown one with bits of dust and earth for the armadillo.

Soon enough, the whole skeleton army rushed out of the cave and the four ninja soon stopped, and Silver allowed the scythe to come back to the ground. "That was awesome!" yelled Amy.

"Hah! Look at 'em run! They're going faster than Eggman when he's being chased!" said Silver, laughing.

"Always wonder how he kept ahead of Sonic," said Mighty, chuckling.

Cinos flinched slightly at his actual name, then shrugged and said, "We all know what adrenaline can do."

"Uh, guys," said Silver, looking behind him.

"You know Eggman?" asked Amy.

"Guys?" Silver repeated.

Cinos nodded and said, "I've got him to thank for me being like this."

"GUYS!" yelled Silver.

"What?" asked everyone, turning around, then freezing at what they saw.

"I-is that ah-ah-ah _dragon_?" squeaked Amy, looking at the large earth-brown dragon behind them, which looked very ticked.

"Yup," said Mighty. The dragon gave a roar and slammed it's feet into the ground, causing a large crack to appear. The four Mobians quickly got out of the way and Silver asked, "How are we gonna defeat this thing?"

Cinos leapt onto a boulder close to the entrance and said, "Hey big guy! Sensei Wu sent us! You know, the son of the first Spinjitzu Master? He sent us to get the Golden Weapon!"

The dragon swung it's head around and looked at Cinos. "Cinos, what are you-" Amy started to say, but Mighty held up a hand and said, "Shhh!"

The dragon continued to look at the part-metal hedgehog as he continued, "Garmadon's back and he's sending these skeleton warriors to collect the weapons. We're trying to get the Golden Weapons before they do. We're sorry that we didn't ask for your permission to take the Scythe of Quakes, but we didn't realized that you were alive! We thought you were a decoration or something! So, once again, we are sorry for taking the weapon."

The dragon stomped forward and brought it's muzzle close to Cinos' face, where it looked into his eyes. Cinos flipped the visor up, allowing the dragon to see his emerald green eyes, with the scar across his right one.

They remained like that for a few minutes, with everyone else standing still, afraid that the dragon would attack them. Finally, it nodded and walked over to the Scythe where it had been dropped. It picked it up and looked at them, then walked over to Mighty and handed the weapon to him, then it nodded and went back into the cave.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then Amy said, "How'd you know that would work?"

"I know a few things about dragons," said Cinos, starting to walk towards the entrance of the cave and flipping his visor back over his eyes. "I had a friend who was a dragon. She said that because of a dragon's purity, they can sense the truth in others. Even though that isn't the kind of dragon that I'm used to, I knew that it was a pretty good shot."

"Well, it's a good thing that that worked," said Silver, "otherwise we would've been dragon food."

"Let's get outta here before something worse shows up," said Mighty, headed for the entrance with the Scythe of Quakes.

When they walked outside, they were momentarily blinded by the bright light, but were soon greeted by Sensei Wu. "I see that you've retrieved the Scythe of Quakes." he greeted them.

"And we've unlocked Spinjitzu!" said Amy, spinning around to prove her point.

"So, now where do we go?" asked Silver.

"There is a harbor in a village not to far from here," said Wu, "we shall rent a ship and start for the location of the Shurikans of Ice."

"I think I'm the best driver here," said Mighty.

"Mighty, you've never even ridden a bicycle!" said Amy as they headed off. Well, almost all of them.

As soon as Amy, Silver, and Mighty were gone, Sensei Wu turned to the hidden Sonic and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't you realize that they'll realize who I am soon?" said Sonic, referring to his friends, "I don't know how they don't recognize me now, but they will soon! And I don't know how they'll react!"

"I told you that when you asked to join me that I would help you come to terms with your past." said Wu, starting to head back, "How you will greet your friends is up to you. But when they realize who you are, you must stay with them. They've gone through too much after you supposedly died. You must be there to help them back." And with that, the old hedgehog left.

Sonic stayed where he was for a bit, then looked back towards the cave. While he and Sensei Wu had been talking, the guardian Dragon had appeared at the entrance, watching them. It bowed it's head to him, and after a bit, he nodded in return, then he followed Wu. He didn't notice the red-eyed shadow that stood in the corner...

 **()**

The evil overlord watched the figure of Sonic walk away, then mused to himself, "Hmmm. So after everything that the doctor did to him and he still cares about his friends. Perhaps that could be useful." Then he chuckled quietly.

 **So, that's the second chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I know that I am!**


	3. King of Shadows 1-3

**So, a few replies to a few reviews.**

 **Hawkfeather** **: Thank you for the compliment! They didn't see Sonic's eyes (he only lifted up his visor to show his eyes) and yes, Sonic can't breath without his mask. He got hit pretty hard out in the field. I mean, REALLY hard. And why should I say about Shadow? That'd be spoilers. :)**

 **Anon Omega** **: I mostly read the comics and watch the playthroughs. I'm not a big video game fan. And yeah, Sonic needs a little bit of development. I'm glad you aren't too sad about him being roboticized.**

As the ship carrying the four ninja and their mentor navigated the icy walls of the north, with Mighty steering, several of them were bored out of their minds. Sonic- or rather Cinos- had retreated to one of the rooms onboard the ship while Silver watched Sensei Wu on the front of the ship and Mighty and Amy stood at the tiller.

"I spy something- white!" said Amy, trying to play eye-spy with the armadillo, who groaned and said, "Can you keep it quiet? This isn't easy."

Amy rolled her eyes and was abou to snark something back, when the ship scrapped the ice wall. The two of them held onto the tiller and as Mighty resumed steering, Amy said, "I knew you've never driven before."

Cinos stepped out of the cabin and walked over to Silver, adjusting the sleeve which covered his good arm. Silver was staring at a small piece of paper and tapping a pencil against his cheek. He quickly put the items away when Cinos approached him. "Why isn't he steering the ship?" asked Cinos, referring to Sensei Wu, who was perched on the front of the ship.

"Sensei probably has a reason why," said Silver, "He is very wise after all."

"Well, whatever the reason," said the cyborg hedgehog, jolting as the ship scrapped the wall again, "I doubt it's to give Mighty a drivers license." The two of them chuckled.

The two of them jumped as Sensei Wu turned to them and started talking. "The four main elements. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. When combined together, they create a powerful force."

"What?" asked Amy, joining the three hedgehogs.

"The Tornado of Creation. When done properly, it has the ability to make something-" he waved his hands and a tea cup appeared, full to the brim with hot tea, "-out of nothing."

"And when done improperly?" asked Silver as Amy tried to copy the moves that Sensei Wu had made during the explanation.

"It has very disasterous consequences."

Amy instantly stopped and said, "Oh-kay. So no freelancing with that." That's when the ship came to a shuddering halt.

"Wasn't me!" yelled Mighty.

"Please tell me that wasn't Amy." said Cinos, narrowly dodging a punch.

"No," said Wu, moving to the railing, looking out at what appeared to be a temple of ice, "we are here."

 **()**

The four ninja were sent inside to retrieve the Shurikans of Ice. As they moved along the slippery floor (Cinos was, for once, happy to have metal feet) they noticed several skeletons that were encased in blocks of ice. "Looks like we're not the first ones to come here." remarked Mighty, trying his hardest not to slip. To his and Amy's dismay, Silver was hovering over the ice floor using his psychokinesis.

Soon enough, they came to a chamber that held a massive white dragon-head, with the Shurikans hovering out of it. "There they are! I'll get them." said Silver, floating upwards until he came level with the Golden Weapons. But when he grabbed them, he was also encased in a block of ice, and the dragon head above them came to life.

Everyone screamed and fled the chamber with the dragon chasing after them, Silver and the Shurikans being carried above their heads. The dragon stopped at a narrow doorway and they fled outside, slipping on the snowy ground and then using Silver as a snow board, where they soon crashed into a ice wall close to the ship.

"Well, that was fun," said Mighty, pulling Silver to his feet and covering the Shurikans with a cloth.

"No conversation with the dragon this time?" Amy asked Cinos.

"Not as if I had a chance," said Cinos, "That dragon was chasing us like a wolf after a hunter."

"Or Eggman after a Chaos Emerald," said Silver, shivering slightly and grinning. Everyone chuckled as Sensei Wu stepped forward, holding the map that they had taken off of Samukai. Amy eagerly tapped the symbol that showed the Nunchucks of Lightning.

Their end goal was getting closer.

 **()**

Why a massive chain was floating in the middle of nowhere, Cinos didn't know, but he knew that that was what he was currently climbing, or in Silver's case, floating. "Not a good climber?" he asked the grey hedgehog.

"Climbing is not my forte," said Silver, "expecially giant chains that lead straight up into the clouds. How are you climbing up?"

Cinos showed him his metal hand, which had the palm covered in a layer of small spikes. "They help me grip. But it's kinda hard with my normal hand."

Silver nodded and then looked down, noticing who was gathering at the base of the chain. "Skeletons coming up behind us!"

"Have they been following us?" asked Amy, who was actually the highest out of all of them.

"Looks like it." said Mighty.

Amy soon reached the top of the chain, where there was a wide platform and the Nunchucks of Lightning. Strangely enough, there wasn't a dragon. Amy looked around for a few seconds, then grabbed the Golden Weapon, holding it above her head to show the others.

"Amy! Behind you!" yelled Cinos. Amy turned to see a lightning blue dragon behind her. She gave a yelp and leapt off, storing the Nunchucks in a small cloth bag. Silver reached out his hand to everyone else. They were instantly shrouded in a aquamarine light and started floating. "Let's get outta here!" said Silver, taking off with the others following behind him.

Samukai, who was a part of the group that had been following the ninjas, looked after them and chuckled. Everything was going according to plan.

 **()**

Later that night, the ninjas were having a little bit of fun, with Silver and Amy dancing and Mighty pounding it out on an old tree. Cinos stood beside him, having come back from the trees after eating his dinner.

As he watched his friends dance, he couldn't help feeling lonely. He always had to eat dinner by himself since he didn't want them to find out who he really was. But eating dinner by himself was lonely. He wondered if his friends would find out who he was soon.

Cinos also couldn't help but think about Tails. Tails knew him better than anyone else, except maybe Princess Sally. Would he recognize him before everyone else did? He was actually hoping that he would. He missed his little brother.

"Hey, Sensei! Join us!" Cinos was snapped out of his thoughts as Silver and Amy urged the white hedgehog to join them.

"There is still one more weapon to recover!" said Wu, "We should be resting."

"Oh c'mon," said Amy, "We're miles ahead of Garmadon and his goons! We've got three of the Golden Weapons and we're close to the fourth one. We'll be defeating Garmadon and rescuing Tails in no time!"

"Well, alright." said Wu, standing up. "This move is very dangerous." he said, taking a ready stance.

"If done incorrectly," said Cinos suddenly, "does it lead to disasterous consequences?"

Everybody burst out laughing and Silver said, "Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke, Cinos?"

"Maybe," said Cinos, smiling behind his mask. And as Wu started to do a funny-looking jig, Cinos joined in the laughter. It had been a while since he really laughed.

Oddly enough, it felt good.

 **()**

As the group settled down to sleep, Cinos climbed up a tree and curled up on a wide branch, trying to sleep. Or at least trying comfortable so that he could rest a little bit. He was trying hs hardest to avoid deep sleep, but it didn't seem like the nightmares would leave him alone tonight.

 _Sonic knew that there was only one way to stop that missile; he had to divert it's course._

 _Sally Acorn, the leader of the Freedom Fighters and one of his closest friends, instantly knew what he was planning on doing. "Sonic, no! It's too dangerous!"_

" _Do you have any other ideas Sal'?" asked the blue hedgehog._

" _No, but... Sonic, you can't do this!"_

" _You can't stop me Sally! You know it's the only way!" Everyone around him was begging him not to do this. He was almost crying himself._

" _For once, Sonic, listen to us!" said Tails, his little brother, "You'll get killed!"_

" _Sonic, please tell me this isn't about your ego!" said Mighty._

" _It's not, Mighty," he finally said, "I just gotta do what I gotta do."_

" _But Sonic-" Sally started to say, but he stopped her by pulling her into a kiss. He could see the shock on her face and the tears in her eyes as he ended the kiss and said to her, "I love you Sal." Then he took off._

 _He could still hear her scream after him, "Sonic, NO!"_

 _When Sonic woke up after the missile exploded, he found himself partially robotic, and Dr. Eggman standing over him, saying, "It's a pity the process was only partially, but if you want to become normal again, you'll have to help me. Do you understand?"_

 _Sonic's eyes weren't robotic, and Eggman could see the angry glint in his eyes as the hedgehog said, "If you don't mind me, Eggman, I think I'll find a way on my own." Then he escaped._

Sonic woke up, a scream threatning to tear out of his throat. He scrabbled with his mask for a while before pulling it off, taking some deep gulps of air. He briefly looked down after hearing a few voices, and he froze.

Amy, Mighty, and Silver were tied up by the skeleton army, Samukai holding the three Golden Weapons in three of his four hands and cackling madly. There wasn't any sign of Sensei Wu. He hurriedly put his mask back on and looked down, praying that one of his friends would look up. One of them did.

Amy looked upwards and saw Sonic. She blinked to him briefly and he nodded in return. She mouthed out, _Sword of Fire_ , and he took off, headed towards the direction of the Temple of Fire, the location of the last Golden Weapon, the Sword of Fire.

Suddenly, he heard a scream split the air. "Tails?" he yelled into the night air.

" _Someone! Help me!"_ The voice was far off, but it was Tails all right.

"Hang on little bro'," Sonic whispered into the night air, "I'm coming."

 **()**

Sonic entered the chamber and froze as another scream pierced the air. "Tails! Where are you?"

" _He's right here."_ came a sinister voice. One of the shadows on the wall came to life rearing up as a helmeted figure with glowing red eyes.

Even though Sonic had never seen him before, he knew instantly who the figure was. "Garmadon." he snarled, drawing his katana and pointing it at the shadow.

" _You know you can't touch me, Sonic,"_ Garmadon leered. Sonic froze. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

" _I've been watching you and your friends for some time,"_ replied the warlord, _"And I also know that you still care deeply for your friends, even if they don't recognize you."_ As if on a cue, a figure, wrapped in chains, dropped from the ceiling. Sonic froze. "Tails." he whispered.

Tails lifted his head weakly as Garmadon continued, saying, _"The only way to save this one is to retrieve the Sword of Fire to cut the chains. And I know that you prefer to ask for permission before you take something that isn't yours nowadays. But I'm afraid that you'll just have to take it."_ The chains that were holding Tails started to lower him into the lava below.

" _Tick Tock, ninja."_

 **()**

"Let us go, you stupid excuses for Badnicks!" yelled Amy, struggling in the ropes that were binding her to Silver and Mighty.

"Oh yeah, Amy," said Mighty sacrasticaly, "That got 'em."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of pressure!"

Silver was quiet, but when he finally spoke, he asked, "I wonder where Cinos is."

"Wherever he is," said Mighty, "I hope that he's getting help."

"Silence, fools!" said Samukai, waving the Shurikans underneath their noses, "As for the hedgehog, I believe he's currently at the Temple of Fire, trying to rescue his friend. Lord Garmadon says that he has a weak spot for his friends."

The three ninja were confused. "But, Cinos hasn't met Tails before." said Amy, raising an eyebrow.

The skeleton general laughed and said, "Cinos? Is that really what he calls himself? You have no idea who he really is?"

"Cinos isn't his- hang on," realized Silver. "I should've known," he whispered.

"What?" Amy and Mighty asked Silver at the same time.

"C-I-N-O-S. That's how you spell Cinos." he replied. "But when you switch the letters around..." he trailed off suggestively.

Amy was the one who realized it first. "Sonic. It spells Sonic. Then that means..."

Samukai laughed again. "So you've finally uncovered the truth. And it shall be the last thing that you uncover as Lord Gamadon holds the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu!"

 **And Sonic's friends find out who he really is. Plus, Sonic has to rescue his little brother before he gets killed! See you next time!**

 **Read and Review**


	4. King of Shadows 2-3

**Replies for Reviews:**

 **karygarcia21:** **Thank you for reading it!**

 **Rebiele:** **Yeah, I guess I kind of did this for more reviews. No flames please!**

 **Hawkfeather:** **Uh, skeleton's are the same as in the Ninjago Show. Mighty was Sonic's first friend? Really? I didn't know that. And thank you for the compliment! Also, do you wield Ninja Sai's?**

 **Anon Omega:** **I'll do my best! Hope you like this next chapter.**

 **And with that done, on with the show!**

Sonic watched, frozen in fear as Tails was lowered closer to the lava. He looked at the boulder on the ground in front of him, which had the Sword of Fire sticking out of it. Should he?

Finally, he shook his head and yelled into the open air, "I'm sorry!" He launched himself forward, grabbing the sword and pulling it from the rock, then he twisted into Spinjitzu, spinning around the cavern and reached Tails, slashing the chain with the sword and tucking Tails underneath his arm before they both landed on the opposite rock face.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, putting Tails down and putting the Sword of Fire on his back before turning to the young fox. He was staring at him in shock. Sonic watched him for a bit before saying, "Do you recognize me?"

Tails' open mouth finally turned into a smile and he said, "I do, Sonic."

Sonic knelt down in front of his little brother and took off his mask. A small gasp of shock came from Tails when he saw his scarred face. "A sight for sore eyes, huh?" asked Sonic, giving a dry laugh.

Tears started to come down from Tails' face, and he finally wrapped his arms around Sonic's metal neck, asking, "What happened to you?"

"Long story," he replied, returning the hug before standing up, "but right now, we need-"

"Sonic! Look out!" suddenly came a cry.

Sonic grabbed Tails and lept into the air as Garmadon's shadow attacked them. He landed where the Sword of Fire had been before and turned towards the entrance of the cave. It was Sensei Wu. He lept over to them and said, "It was foolish for you to come here on your own."

"Didn't you notice the others getting captured, or was it just me?" asked Sonic as he replaced his mask and they started to head back to the entrance.

" _Guardian! Awaken! They are stealing the sword!"_ Garmadon suddenly cried out. Boulders poured over the entrance and the three Mobians skidded to a stop. Sonic looked to his right and saw a large red dragon stomping towards them.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" asked Sonic to no one in particular.

"What do we do now?" asked Tails.

Sensei Wu appeared to think for a few seconds, then grabbed the Sword of Fire from Sonic's back. "Sensei!" yelled Sonic as Wu lept over to the edge of the lava river. He stabbed the sword into the edge of the bank, causing a large portion of it to come off.

"The only way to keep this sword safe is to take it to the Underworld." said Wu, "If you wish to follow me, you must follow the dragons."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"The dragons are creatures of other worlds, Sonic," said Wu as the makeshift raft got closer to a lava waterfall, "They can cross between them with ease. Good luck." And with that, he went over the edge.

"NO!" yelled Sonic.

" _You are a fool, brother!"_ cried out Garmadon's shadow. It quickly vanished as Sonic and Tails turned to the dragon. It looked at them for a while, then nodded and stretched out its neck.

Sonic understood. "C'mon." he told Tails.

 **()**

"Now my friends," said Samukai, "TO THE FIRE TEMPLE!" The skeletons cheered.

Suddenly, Garmadon's shadow popped up behind the skeleton leader and said, _"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld! Return here immediately!"_ And then it vanished.

Samukai turned around. "Uh, change of plans, boys." he said, "TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

As the skeletons cheered again, one of them noticed that its brother's sword was missing. "Hey! Where's your sword?" he asked. The skeleton shrugged.

As soon as the skeleton army was gone, leaving the three ninja behind, Mighty asked, "Now what?"

"Now," said Amy, holding up the skeleton's missing sword, "we get outta here!"

"Uh," said Silver, "How about the next time you do that, you-" Amy sliced the rope, causing the three ninja to fall on a heap on the floor. "-warn us." finished Silver.

Mighty quickly got up. "C'mon! Let's go get the weapons!"

As they rushed after the skeleton army, Amy said, "I can't believe that Sonic's still alive!"

"How do you think he got roboticized?" asked Silver, flying beside his friends.

"We'll worry about that later." said Mighty, "Right now, we've got an army to stop!"

Silver took off into the air, spotting the skeleton army on their vehicles, which were quickly gaining speed on the open road. "They're right ahead of us!" yelled Silver to the others.

"Then let's get them!" said Amy, not just pulling out her nunchucks, but her red and yellow Piko-Piko Hammer, which she hadn't used since Tails got kidnapped.

They rushed alongside the vehicles, which were going faster, several of them vanishing, until they reached the end of the tree line. Silver, using his psychokinesis, threw Mighty and Amy forward until they climbed aboard the vehicle that held the Golden Weapons in a small cage. Amy smacked at it with her hammer. "It's too tough!" she yelled.

"Outta the way!" yelled Mighty. As he swung his scythe around, however, he accidentally hit Amy in the throat. "Whoop! Sorry!"

Amy made several rasping noises, obviously saying, 'Watch where you're swinging that thing!'

Silver winced in sympathy, then looked ahead and gasped. "Guys! Get off! Cliff!" The others looked ahead of them, seeing a massive cliff face approaching them. They quickly lept off, Silver rushing to catch them. Just as the vehicle they were on reached the cliff face, it vanished.

Mighty angrily pounded the ground. The weapons were now in the Underworld.

 **()**

Sensei Wu moaned slightly as he came around, coming face-to-face with a grey stone wall. He wondered where he was for a short while, then he realized what was on the ground a little ways away from him: the Sword of Fire. He realized where he was now. The Underworld, his brother's realm.

He quickly picked up the sword, wrapping it up in a long white cloth and peering around. He quickly recognized the building that was at the edge of a large stone platform. That had to be where his brother was. Moving swiftly and silently, he headed towards the building.

 **()**

Mighty, Amy, and Silver rushed up the steps to the Fire Temple. "Sonic! Sensei Wu!" yelled Mighty, pounding on the thick stone doors.

Silver pulled down his face scarf and said, "I don't think anyone's here. We're too late."

Mighty sighed heavily and sat on the temple steps beside Amy, both of them pulling down their face masks as the armadillo said, "The one place in the world where we can't cross over. Perfect."

"We might not be able to cross over."

The three of them looked down the temple steps, where their jaws dropped. Sonic and Tails were comic up the temple steps, followed by all four guardian dragons, now wearing large saddles and with metal bridles. Sonic's green eye visor was now down, revealing his green eyes with the scar over his right one. The red dragon was walking close to him, its massive red head hovering over his left shoulder while Tails walked on Sonic's left as Sonic finished his sentence, "But these guys can."

Their three friends watched them for a bit in shock, then Mighty and Silver said at the exact same time, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Sensei Wu told us," said Tails, "that the dragons are the only ones that can follow him to the Underworld. They're creatures of a different dimension."

"Yeah, but," stuttered Mighty, "These guys-"

"Once Flame explained the situation to the others," explained Sonic, "they were more than willing to help." He laughed as the dragon nuzzled his robotic arm and said, "Cut it out!"

Amy rasped out something, and Tails asked, "Uh, what happened to Amy?"

"Accidentally hit her with my scythe." said Mighty ashamedly, "but I think she's asking about Sonic."

Sonic gave a nervous breath and said, "So, you know."

"Samukai told us," said Silver, "but why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know what you guys would think! What you would say!" said Sonic, "I didn't know if you would hurt me or- or-" He finally looked down at the ground. A few tears leaked out of his mask as he said, "I'm sorry."

The three ninja looked at their friend, then Amy walked forward, stopping in front of Sonic. He flinched, waiting for the inevitable whack with her hammer. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around him. His eyes widened.

She was _hugging_ him.

Mighty and Silver ran down the steps and joined in on the hug. Sonic returned it, his head resting on Amy's.

When they separated from the hug, Silver said, "It's good to see you again, Sonic."

"Missed you guys too." said Sonic, "It was torture to be next to you guys and not say anything."

Everyone chuckled. "So, what do we do now?" asked Mighty.

Sonic thought for a few seconds, then said, "Well, first, we'll get Tails somewhere safe. Don't argue." he said as the young fox opened his mouth to argue, "Garmadon dealt you a number, and you need to heal. Besides, you'd be dead weight in the Underworld."

"Well, where exactly would you recommend where I should go?" asked Tails.

"There's a small village not too far from here," said Sonic, "we'll drop you off there, then it's off to the Underworld." As Tails looked down at the ground, his brother knelt down and hugged him. "And this time," he whispered in his ear, "I promise I'll come back."

"You'd better," said Tails, returning the hug.

 **()**

The four ninja cheered as they swooped over mountains of rivers. "This. Is. Awesome!" yelled Sonic, who was riding the fire dragon.

Silver, who was riding the ice dragon, yelled over, "Yeah! This is really fun!"

Mighty, who was hanging on tightly to the bridle of the earth dragon, called over, "So, how exactly do these guys cross over into the underworld?"

"I don't know," replied Sonic, "but I think we're about to find out!" he finished as the dragons suddenly tucked into a dive. The dragons picked up speed, suddenly spinning in the air. When they reached close to the ground, a portal suddenly opened in front of them, and they vanished through.

Mighty, who had closed his eyes, opened them a narrow slit and asked, "Is it over?"

"Hardly!" responded Sonic, "Let's hope that these dragons know what they're doing!"

They were now traveling through what appeared to be a tunnel of fire, with large orange crystals stuck in the fiery walls. They continued down the fiery tunnel, when they suddenly split into two different tunnels, one of an earthy color and the other one made up of what appeared to be ice. Sonic was with Amy, and he shook his head as she suddenly flew upside down beside him.

The two tunnels joined up again and Mighty gave a shout of alarm. "They're speeding up!" he yelled.

"Hang on, everybody!" yelled Silver.

They were suddenly engulfed in darkness. But it didn't last long as they suddenly shot into dim light. They were catapulted from the saddles with alarmed yells and skidded on the ground before skidding to a stop. Mighty was the first to lift his head. "Solid ground," he said, "We made it!"

They looked at their surroundings. They appeared to be in a vast cavern, with several skeletons patrolling around what looked like a castle. "Everyone," said Sonic, "welcome to the Underworld. The lair of Lord Garmadon."

 **And that's the end! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

 **If you guys are also fans of Sonic Forces, read my other Sonic story; Sonic Forces: Rise of the Phoenix!**


	5. King of Shadows 3-3

**Alright! Review Reply time!**

 **Hawkfeather** **: I can see those weapons! And I saw you sharpening your daggers!**

 **And I'm not spoiling anything for you! ;)**

 **Anon Omega** **: I don't know exactly where I would fit a Biolizard reference in. Are you refering to the dragons?**

 **SharpDragonKlaw** **: Don't worry if you're worried about all the rest of Sonic's friends.**

 **And with that, back to the story!**

As the group of ninja looked around the dark cavern that made up the Underworld, Silver pointed to the large castle that had a large group of skeletons outside of its entrance. "Sensei's inside," he whispered to the others.

"They must be expecting us," Sonic whispered back, "just look at that army."

"Then we won't go that way," said Mighty. He pointed up towards the ceiling, where there were large clusters of stalactites, "We can go over them."

"Right. Let's go."

As they made their way along the stalactites, a large piece of rock fell from the pinacle that Sonic was holding on to. Sonic winced and looked down as the piece of rock fell onto the top of an unsuspecting skeleton, who rattled a bit before falling to the floor. Sonic stiffled a chuckle. Now that was funny.

As Amy gripped onto another stalactite, she noticed something strange about it. It was thinner than all the others and had a few stripes on it, as well as jiggling when she caught a hold of it. When she heard a strange hissing sound, she looked up...

...right into the pincers of a very ugly spider with red eyes.

She freaked out, trying to scream something to the others, who were holding onto spider legs as well, but she still didn't have her voice. They did notice her trying to talk, but they didn't recognize the danger.

"Can I be the first to say that it has been an absolute pleasure since Amy lost her voice?" said Mighty sarcastically. Sonic nodded, but they soon noticed that their own 'stalactites' were jiggling too. They looked up and saw the spiders.

They all screamed and let go, falling towards the ground, where they landed in a pile. They laid there for a while, coughing and groaning.

One of the skeletons noticed them. "Uh," he said, turning towards his brother, "if there are more than one ninja, is it 'Ninjas' or just 'Ninja'?"

"I think it's just 'Ninja'." replied the other skeleton.

"Oh. Okay." said the first one, "Then- NINJAAAAAAAA!"

The team looked up as the skeleton's voice echoed around the caverns. The skeleton army moved forward, surrounding the ninja team as they drew their weapons. "I count ten boneheads to every one of us," said Mighty, "I think I like these odds!"

That's when the spiders dropped down from the ceiling to join them. "Uh-oh." said Silver.

"Any Mobian got any bright ideas?" asked Sonic, looking at the army that now stood in front of them.

 **()**

 _[Inside the castle]_

Sensei Wu ducked among the massive stone corridors of his brother's castle, still holding the Sword of Fire. He was getting closer to his brother, he could feel it.

Finally, after he flipped off some stairs, he found himself one one side of a bone-bridge that crossed over to a platform. Gripping the sword tightly, he rushed across, only to find the throne in front of him empty.

An evil chuckle came from behind him. "Brother," came a sinister voice.

The white hedgehog turned to see a black hedgehog with purple stripes and red eyes on a small ledge behind him. Garmadon wore a surecoat of rattling bones on his chest and a purple sash wrapped around a pair of black pants over a pair of black boots. Finishing up the evil hedgehog's regalia, a black metal helmet with a white bone on top of it rested upon his head.

Wu's gaze hardened. He drew the Sword of Fire from it's cloth and held it in front of him, murmuring, "Brother." He started to march forward.

Garmadon didn't make any movements, except to wave his purple and black arm towards a dark corner. "Seize the sword!" he snarled.

An army of skeletons, armed with bone swords and axes dropped down from the ceiling and circled around Wu. He looked around for a few seconds, then yelled, "Ninja-Go!" He twisted on his foot, forming a golden tornado around him, battering all of the skeletons away. Dropping the Spinjitzu tornado, he turned to his brother and said, "You'll have to take it from me!"

His brother didn't say anything, but motioned again.

Samukai stalked from the shadows of Garmadon's throne, holding the three Golden Weapons. "My pleasure." growled the skeleton warrior.

Wu adopted a ready stance. He hoped that Sonic, Mighty, Amy and Silver weren't too far behind him.

 **()**

As the army of skeletons gathered closer, Sonic asked, holding his katana close to him, "Well guys? Any ideas? I've still got ears!" He wiggled his metal ears suggestively.

Amy seemed to be thinking, tapping the handle of her hammer, then turned to the others and said something indistinguishable. "Uh... what?" asked Sonic, confused.

"You have a wierd sensaiton?" asked Mighty?

Amy shook her head and said something that sounded like a, "No!"

Silver tried next, "You ate an odd crustation?"

The blue ninja tried saying it again. "Tahnada oh Crahaton!"

"Nonono wait! I've got it!" yelled Sonic, "Two natives on vacation! But why would you say that now?"

Amy finally had enough. (And that was around the time that her voice came back) "TORNADO OF CREATION!" she yelled to them.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!" said the boys. Silver patted her back and said, "Welcome back."

"But it could lead to disaterous consequences!" said Mighty.

"We're about to have a disaterous consequence!" Sonic shot back, motioning to the crowd of skeletons and spiders. "Let's do it to it!" They did Spinjitzu, yelling out their elements and combining them;

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"LIGHTNING!"

Then they yelled, "NINJAAA-GOOOOOO!"

The skeletons and spiders backed up nervously as the small Spinjitzu Tornadoes formed into the massive Tornado of Creation, yelling as they all got sucked in as well as the top part of Garmadon's castle and other pieces of equipment and fixtures.

Sonic wasn't exactly sure how to describe it. He couldn't just feel his element, but the others as well: MIghty's steadfast Earth element, Amy's sparking Lightning element, and Silver's cold Ice element. It was one of the most incredible things that he had ever experienced, besides going Super.

When they all finally stopped spinning, they looked up to where garmadon's castle had formally stood. It was now replaced with what appeared to be...

"Uh, is it random, or was one of us thinking about a Ferris Wheel?" asked Amy.

"I think it's random," said Silver, "but I wonder where they got cotton candy?"

Sonic shook his head and said, "C'mon! There's no time to waste!" He quickly led the others to the stairway that had appeared, with none of them bothering to use the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, they halted when they saw the fight between Sensei Wu wielding the Sword of Fire and Samukai, who was wielding the rest of the Golden Weapons.

Mighty and Amy started forward, but Sonic held them back, saying, "No. This is Sensei's fight." Mighty looked at him a little funnily, but he stepped back.

Sensei Wu turned when he heard Sonic's voice, nodding to the ninja team, then continued with his fight against Samukai. The old hedgehog shot out several streams of fire at the four-armed skeleton, who dodged and shot off one of the Shurikans of Ice at the Sensei.

Wu swung his sword, knocking the shurikan aside, but when he stuck his sword into the ground to regain his balance, ice crawled up the blade, pinning him down. He looked up as Samukai started to swing the Nunchucks of Lightning. The four teenagers looked worriedly at their teacher as he truggled to pull the sword free. He quickly skipped to the side as a bolt of lightning came out of the nunchucks, shattering the ice and allowing Sensit Wu to roll out of the way, the Sword of Fire free.

A little bit angry, Samukai swung down the Scythe of Quakes, causing the platform to break into three pieces and the bone-bridges to fall away. Wu stepped forward, and the two enemies continued their fight.

Samukai shot the shurikans at Wu again, who dodged them, but was then struck down by a bolt of lightning from the nunchucks, dropping the Sword of Fire and falling at the ninja's feet. Sonic and Mighty quickly picked him up as Samukai bent down to pick up the sword.

"Bring me the four weapons," ordered Garmadon.

Samikai paused before picking up the Sword of Fire, then whirled around to face Garmadon. "NO!" he challenged, "You will obey ME now!"

Garmadon started chuckling as the Weapons of Spinjitzu started to shake in Samukai's boney hands. "What?!" said Samukai, watching the shaking weapons nervously.

Sensei Wu had the answer. "No one can handle all of their powe at once," he told the former skeleton warlord.

As Samukai continued watching the weapons, which were starting to shake even more, Garmadon said, "Selfish fool! Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

Teh four ninja looked confused, but Sonic soon figured it out. "The weapons can block out Garmadon's control on him, can't it?" he asked Sensei. The old hedgehog nodded.

"What's happening to me?" asked Samukai as he began to shake along with the weapons.

"You've fallen right into my master plan," said Garmadon. "Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they are combined," he explained to everyone, "it will create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!"

Wu jolted in shock. _That_ was his brother's plan?

It was too late for Samukai. "Uh-oh," said the skeleton. He screamed as he began spinning and he then exploded into a cloud of white dust, allowing the four weapons to fall to the ground and a bright blue portal appeared, nearly blinding everyone. Garmadon lept to the entrance of the portal as Wu called out, "Father would not want you to do this, brother!"

"Father is no longer here!" snarled Garmadon, turning to him, revealing a pair of sharp teeth.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the glow of the portal as Garmadon said, "Good and Evil! There has always been a balance! Where I go, the balance can be destroyed! Soon enough, I will be strong enough to posess the four weapons, so that I may recreate the world in MY IMAGE!" He turned to leave, but he turned and looked at his younger brother and said, "YOU! You were always his favorite!" Then he left, the portal closing behind him.

As soon as the flashig had stopped, everyone flipped onto the shattered platform and Wu said, "He is gone. But he will return."

Sonic picked up the Sword of Fire. "And we'll be ready for him."

The rest of the ninja picked up their new weapons as Mighty said, "And keep an eye out in case he has more of his evil plans."

"Then I have done my part," said Wu, looking at the team, "The balance has been restored... _for now_."

 **()**

 _[A few hours later]_

Tails watched from a window as the sun began to set. He hoped that Sonic and the others would be back soon. He was beginning to worry. What if they hadn't made it back? What if they had been killed? He shuddered as he thought of the Underworld and it's dark caverns.

Suddenly, as if his thoughts had summoned them, there came a sound of wing beats. He looked outside to see Sonic on top of Flame landing in front of the small house that he was currently in. He rushed outside as everyone else began to land. "SONIC!" he yelled, hugging his brother when he hopped off the fire dragon.

"Coming through!" yelled Amy, pulling down her mask and rushing forward to hug the young fox. Sonic smiled behind his mask. At least it wasn't him.

As the villagers gathered and started to cheer, Tails said, "I'm so happy you're back!"

"For now," said Sonic, "but it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return."

The villagers stopped cheering and a few worried looks appeared in the group. "And we'll be ready for him!" said Mighty, walking forward with Silver, both of them withe their own masks off and smiling.

As the crowd started to cheer again, Sonic and the others pulled their weapons off of their backs and put them together.

Bad idea.

Next thing Sonic knew, he was lying on the ground next to Tails, still holding the Sword of Fire. He sat up and chuckled, saying, "Okay. We've gotta remember not to do that again."

As they stood up and began laughing, Mighty said, "Good idea."

"Yeah, we'll stick to high fives," said Amy, giggling.

"Agreed." said Silver, grinning widely.

As everyone began to laugh, Sonic hoisted the Sword of Fire on his shoulder and gave a wide smile behind his mask. He knew he'd have to face his old life sometime, but for now, he was ready for his new one.

 **And that's it! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews for this story! Bye-bye for now!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JK! JK! There's actually one more chapter for this story! And yes, Hawkfeather, this isn't the last book! I will be doing all of the seasons. They will be separate books with one character in their ninja outfits for each of the seasons!**

 **So stick aroud my fellow ninja! The next chapter of Sonic's story is just beginning!**


	6. Eggman Defeated- Finally!

**Alright guys! This is it! The final chapter of the first book! Thank you guys for joining me on this ride through this story! But like I said before, this is only the first book. I will be doing the rest of the seasons, so I hope you guys show up for those stories too!**

 **By the way, we will be meeting some of the minor Freedon Fighters in this. Since this is... what, the Mobian-version of China?- and since I think this takes place during the Post-Super Genesis Wave, we'll be having Dulcy and her Freedom Fighter team in this! Hope you guys like that!**

 **And now, REVIEW-REPLYING MOMENT TIME! (Just imagine that to the tune of 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' Look it up! It's catchy!) (Speaking of which, I am very sorry about the reviews. No flames please!)**

 **SharpDragonKlaw** **: You'll just have to find out! ;)**

 **Hawkfeather:** **(Or should I be calling you JoyoftheStory?) :Mysterious and Haunting voice: Yes. I am magic. HAH! Just kidding. I was using Alexis' powers! XP (She's from my other Sonic Story)**

 **I knew I'd probably get you, but we do have something very important to do during this chapter. After all, we can't have Egghead and LG teaming up now, can we? That would probably be a big nightmare now that I think about it. Eggman and Garmadon? *hides under pillow* Sometimes I frighten myself!**

 **Like all the other times, I'm not spoiling anything!**

 **And with that done, let's finish this! C'mon, all together now! NINJAAAAAA-GOOOOOOOOOO!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Sonic or Ninjago. I only own the changes that I make.**

"Silver, c'mon! Metal's faster than that! Haven't you faced him like- what, six times?"

"Only twice, Sonic! Okay, head's up!"

Sensei Wu looked up from his meditating, hearing the sound of his student's outside. He stood up and walked outside, pausing and cocking an eyebrow at what was going on in front of him.

Mighty and Amy were apparently having a race on the training equipment using Spinjitzu, seeing who could clear the course fastest. It appeared that Amy was in the lead. When he looked to a corner of the courtyard, he saw Sonic and Silver facing each other, Sonic in a ready position, holding the Sword of Fire in front of his face while Silver faced him, holding a wooden ball. Tails was standing a little ways away from them, looking slightly worried. Behind him was a small pile of more wooden balls, these ones sliced slightly and charred a little bit.

Wu went over to them, the white hedgehog nodding to the young fox and asking, "What are they doing?"

"Sonic's kind of worried what might happen if he meets up with Metal Sonic again. His robot counterpart that Eggman made," he clarified when he saw Wu looking confused. Wu nodded and Tails continued, "So he and Silver are training a bit. Since Silver is the only one here that can replicate Metal's speed, Sonic's having him throw some balls at him at the same speed that Metal can go."

"Any progress?"

They both winced as Sonic missed sidestepping, obviously distracted by something, and the ball that Silver threw hit Sonic's middle, throwing the red ninja into the wall. "Not really." said Silver, walking forward.

Sonic sat up, massaging his middle with his regular arm, but his metal ears pricked upwards. "Someone's coming." he said, "Coming fast."

The four of them turned towards the entrance. Amy, who had also noticed that something was wrong, ran to the door and peeked outside. "It's one of the guys from the nearby village," she reported, "He's not looking too good."

"Figures," said Mighty, coming to a stop next to her, "He had to come up like, what? Twenty-five thousand steps?"

"It's only three-thousand," said Sensei Wu, walking to join them with the others not too far behind, "But if he took the steps to come up here to us, then this must be urgent."

"You don't think it's Garmadon, do you?" said Tails worriedly.

"So soon?" said Sonic, "No. This is something else."

When the villager- a Mobian squirrel, Sonic couldn't help but be reminded of Sally Acorn- finally stopped on the top step, struggling to catch his breath, everyone came out to greet him. The squirrel nearly jumped when he saw them, but Silver quickly caught him before he could tumble down the steps. "What is it?" asked Sensei Wu as Silver set the squirrel down.

"Out village," gasped the squirrel, "Under attack... Freedom Fighters... overwhelmed."

"Who's attacking your village?" asked Sonic. He was trying to remember which Freedom Fighter team was stationed here. Oh yeah! It was Dulcy the Dragon. He had first met the young dragon when she was visiting Westside Island. They had met her again during the Shattered Planet Crisis at her home country, Yurashia, as well as meeting her new team, the Shijin Warriors. Sonic had seen them in action, and they were pretty tough to defeat. If they were being overwhelmed, it had to be bad.

The squirrel confirmed his suspicions. "It's Doctor Eggman! He is attacking!"

 **()**

Dulcy, the leader of the Shijin Warriors, struggled desperately to get free of the chains that were wrapped around her body, making her unable to fly. And due to the thick leather strap on her snout, she couldn't breath fire to make the Badkniks move away. Next to her was Jian the Tiger, who was keeping the last two members of the group, Bunker the Tortoise and Cinder the Pheasant close to her while they fended off the Badknik hordes.

Dulcy glared dagger eyes at the Egg Boss and Jian's former leader, the Lynx known as Conquering Storm, as well as her leader, Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick, who was laughing at the small teams predicament. "it's a pity that no one can save you now!" he leered, "Not even that pesky Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The young dragon fought back tears. She had recieved a few months previously from Princess Sally Acorn that Sonic had been killed by Eggman. He had been a great friend, and she whished that he was here now, to give her the faith that everything would be alright.

Cinder gave a small scream, and Dulcy grunted as something landed on her back. She didn't even need to turn her head to see who it was. It was Eggman's pet monster, Metal Sonic. Just thinking about it made her angry.

Conquering Storm smirked as she saw the team's predicament, then she suddenly heard something: The roar of a dragon. She turned, and if she was capable of going pale, she would have turned as white as a sheet.

Coming over the tall bamboo trees of the jungle, were four dragons of different colors, with riders on their backs, weilding weapons that appeared to be made of gold. "Master Eggman?" she said warily, turning to the mad doctor, "There are dragons headed this way."

"WHAT?!" said Eggman, turning and going pale at the sight of the four dragons and their riders. After going silent for a bit, he growled and contacted Metal Sonic, saying, "Metal Sonic! You have four new targets!"

 ***Acknowledged.*** replied the metal clone. He got off of Dulcy's back, who looked at him confused, and then took off into the air, headed straight for the dragons that were coming. As Metal Sonic viewed the Dragons, he saw the rider on the red dragon- someone who appeared to be a partly metal hedgehog- hand the reigns to someone behind him and then jump off the dragon, making a rather insulting gesture at Metal.

The android instantly knew who it was, and sped down after him.

Dulcy watched him go, then she saw the four dimensional dragons that were headed their way and who was riding them. _Yes!_ she cheered mentally. It looked like Amy and a few others! And were they holding- _no._ It couldn't be! Three of the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu?! And that looked like Tails riding the red dragon, but he wasn't holding the last Golden Weapon. So where was it?

As the dragons landed, Amy, Mighty, and Silver hopped off their dragons, joined by Sensei Wu, who had been riding behind Mighty, and Tails, who pulled out Sonic's old katana. It had been reinforced with steel that could easily pierce Badknik metal and wouldn't break. The others readied their Golden Weapons as Eggman yelled, "ATTACK!"

As the Badknik horde surged forward, Amy and the others yelled, "NINJA-GOOOO!" Their Spinjitzu Tornadoes formed around them, smashing into the army and the dragons took to the air again, dealing with more of the Badkniks.

Amy and Mighty quickly made it over to the Shijin Warriors, where they helped Dulcy out of her chains and freed the others. As soon as Dulcy had the strap removed from her snout, she asked, "How did you guys-?"

"We'll tell you later, Dulcy!" said Amy, "Right now, let's kick some metal pipe!"

"I happen to notice that the Sword of Fire is missing," said Jian, sticking her knives into a Badknik, "Where is it's weilder?"

"Probably dealing with Metal Sonic," said Mighty, slamming the Scythe of Quakes into the ground, causing several Badkniks to fall over, "They've got a grudge against each other after all."

 **()**

As soon as Metal Sonic landed, he looked around. There wasn't any sign of Sonic. Where was he?

"NINJA-GOOOOO!" Metal was suddenly buffeted by a red tornado, which soon stopped at the edge of the clearing he was in and disappeared, revealing Sonic, his partially red metal body glinting in the sunlight and the Sword of Fire held in front of him. "It's been a while, Metal," said Sonic, his green eyes chips of emerald, "Ready to end this?" he asked.

 ***I am always ready,*** said Metal. They stared at each other for a while, waiting for one of them to dart forward. A leaf fluttered down from a tree, landing between them. It was the starting gun.

Metal and Sonic rushed at each other, ready to end a battle that had been waged for a long time...

 **()**

Silver swung the Shurikans of Ice at the retreating Coming Storm. As they struck her back, she was encased in ice from her legs up to her neck, now unable to escape.

Eggman was unable to leave as well. He looked up at the circling dragons above him, and with the trees growing too close to each other, he wouldn't be able to escape. There was one option left though.

He quickly pressed the com-link to Metal Sonic and said, "Metal Sonic! Report back here immediatly! I require your assistance!"

"Oh, you mean this guy?"

Eggman turned as Metal Sonic's head was thrown scornfully at Eggman, landing at his feet. The head had been cleanly severed, and it's eyes were dark. Eggman looked up as Sonic, dragging Metal's body with his robotic arm while he held the Sword of Fire in his right. "I'm afraid he won't be assisting you for a while, Eggy." said the cyborg hedgehog scornfully.

Wait. That voice... "You!" he raged, "but your speed is gone! How did you-?"

"Not all of it," said Sonic, "besides, he didn't know how to change directions on the dime.

Dulcy and the rest of the Shijin Warrior's jaws dropped. They recognized that voice. It was Sonic!

Eggman slowly started inching upwards into the air. Sonic noticed him trying to leave. "Flame?" he called up.

The doctor had completely forgotten about the dragons. The massive red one came down, picking Eggman out of his Eggmobile with his claws, allowing it to fall to the ground. As Flame started to go down to Sonic, he shook his head and pointed to the Shijin Warriors. "Give him to them, buddy."

Flame hovered down until he was in front of Dulcy, who shook herself out of her stupor and picked up the chains that he had used on her and wrapped them securedly around him, with little Cinder picking up the leather gag and putting it around Eggman's mouth.

As soon as that was done, Dulcy turned to look Sonic over. "Partially roboticized?" she inquired.

Sonic shrugged and sheathed his sword across his back. "Yeah. But it saved my life."

Dulcy nodded, then held out her hand. Sonic looked at it for a while before taking it and the two of them shook hands. "I'm just glad you're alive," she said happily.

"Me too," said Sonic.

Dulcy nodded and then turned to Bunker and said, "You might want to contact G.U.N.. We've got a little gift for them."

 **()**

Sonic watched from a distance as the G.U.N. soldiers, accompanied by Team Dark, loaded Eggman and Conquering Storm onto a transport ship. He smiled a little bit behind his mask as Rouge happily hugged Tails. Apparently, she had been there when the young fox had been kidnapped by Garmadon.

Then he suddenly noticed something; Where was Shadow?

"Not liking crowds, Sonic?"

Sonic whirled around to see Shadow leaning on a tree behind him, a look of slight concern in his dark red eyes. "How did you-?" Sonic started to ask.

"I sensed you," replied the black hedgehog, "And besides, I knew you weren't dead."

Sonic stayed silent for a bit, then said, or rather asked, "Don't tell everyone else yet, okay? I'm... I'm still having a hard time coping with all of this." He looked at his hands, one metal, the other normal.

He looked up as Shadow placed a hand on his normal shoulder and said, "I'll do my best. But, you will have to tell them someday."

"I'm planning on it," said Sonic, looking at the group that were gathered around, happily talking, "But, I'm not too sure yet."

"Well," said Shadow, "You can tell us. We won't tell everyone else. Promise."

Sonic stayed quiet for a few more seconds, then said, "Alright. Besides, I wanted to say hi to Rouge and Omega." And with that, Sonic and Shadow walked out of the trees, headed for the group of friends.

A few seconds later, the woods echoed with Rouge's happy and surprised scream.

 **I had to add that last part, sorry. But that's it! The first bood of Sonic: Ninja-Go! To be fairly honest, I thought this story wasn't gonna be very popular. Thanks for proving me wrong!**

 **I will see you all in the next book. Sonic Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. Farewell my fellow ninja!**


End file.
